Book Burning
Downtown Chicago The heart of Chicago is a sprawling landscape of skyscrapers which predominate the skyline. The birthplace of the modern day skyscraper, the downtown area holds one of the largest in the world, the Sears Tower. All around the downtown area, the famous elevated trains run the Loop route, carrying what appears to be multitudes of passengers back and forth. Several attractions highlight the downtown area, including Wrigley Field and Comiskey Park where baseball remains the national pastime. Contents: Boomslang Hidden Scattershot Slugfest The Dead Voter's Oh-So-Cutely Indie Bake Shoppe Westin Aquilla Hotel Ah, the beautiful city of Chicago. Known for it's wind, deep-dish pizza, and fine educational institutions. On this autumn day, a small ceremony has been setup out a rather impressive looking library. Recently designed by a European architect who's name no one can pronounce, the new building has sleak and modern stylings. A heavy-set man with large coke-bottle glasses steps up to a microphone with the obligatory feed-back screeching out over the loudspeakers. "Today...uh..marks..a great day for the city of Chicago. This library will give kids around the area a place to learn and grow into intelligent adults. Because of that, we've got some special guests to help us with the opening ceremonies! They're called the Technobots because they're on the cutting edge of technology and we couldn't have thought of better guests to cut the ribbon here today!" That's where Lightspeed and Scattershot come in. It's not like you could have missed the large robots on the stage already, but with a formal introduction, the Cybertronian pair are welcomed towards the diminutive podeum. "Well Scattershot, it appears as if we need to say a few words to mark this momentous occassion. After you." Lightspeed grins as he motions toward the microphone that's WAAAAYY low. Boomslang is set up in concealment on top of a taller flat roofed building about a quarter-mile away, watching the ceremony through his coil driver's scope. He has a parabolic mic set up to be able to hear the burbling of the librarian and the much louder voices of the Technobots. //I know this might not seem like much of a mission,// he transmits to the other two Decepticons with a roll of the eyes, //but you know how Lord Cyclonus always says we need to make sure the humans don't forget that they "risk their very lives" when they ally themselves with the Autobots. Looks like sabotage is in order.// Slugfest peers over the edge of a building at the Autobots. "Me bet them talking about me too," he says. His little tail swings back and forth in agitation. "Why them need library? Them have cassettes too." Scattershot towers over the crowd, turning his visored optics this way and that and trying to force a 'smile' on his face. It looks pretty grim. He looks down at the microphone for a moment, clearly uncertain what to do with it. Then he shrugs and raises his vocalizer volume level until he's booming. In his best parade-ground voice he barks out: "People of Chicago!...I'm not known for fancy speeches..." Or speeches of any kind, or reading for that matter, although he leaves that unsaid. "...But I'm a big believer in technology, in learning and science..." Other people can do the learning, that is, to provide the science that makes bigger and better weapons for his team. "And so I'm honored to be a part of this ceremony!" Scattershot looks around, then turns back to Lightspeed. "Anything you'd like to add?" //Not everybody likes books on tape as much as Soundwave,// Boomslang transmits back. Ravage is quite close by, watching the proceedings from an alleyway across the street, the matte black of his metallic hide blending almost seamlessly into the shadow of a nearby dumpster. << Every mission is important >> he radios back stoically. And then, with a touch of gusto, << This vill be most amusing. >> The shadowy figure melts back into the other shadows. Moments later a little girl skips by and pauses to peer down the alleyway for a moment, but seeing nothing at all she shrugs and runs to catch up with her mother. Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! "Ooooh," Slugfest says, when Ravage transmits, "Okay. You tell when want me come and help wreck Autobots." He continues to stare down at the Technobots below. "Me know what book I need. How fry Technobot in Blot Oil." Lightspeed pats Scattershot on the shoulder, "Ah thank you friend. I would like to say a few words actually." Podding his own vocalizer up a few notches, the red-armored Autobot looks out to the decent-sized group of adults and kids. "The city of Chicago has done its citizens a fine service by building this structure for educational purposes. I've already had the chance to read through the 39,341 books in the library and based on my calculations it will take approximately 28 years for a single human to do the same. I PROMISE the education you acquired will CERTAINLY be worth your time." The heavy-set man returns to the podeum, holding a humongous pair of plastic scissors. "Here you go gents! Would you do the honor of slicing through the ribbon?" As the moment to christen the library nears, a few ner...scholars assemble near the entrance to get to the Harry Potter section as quick as possible. Who cares if they outmuscle 10 year-olds for the books, they've got a right to! Scattershot looks slightly dismayed at the sight of the scissors. He had his chainsaw sword oiled and polished for this very occasion...but oh well. Customs have to be maintained, he supposes. He takes hold of the scissors, snips them a few times experimentally in the air to get himself accustomed to the weight (nearly nonexistant for an Autobot) and the action (smooth and delicate, good thing these things are only gonna be cutting ribbon and not Decepticon armor plate) and then positions them on the ribbon, held so that Lightspeed can grasp one end and Scattershot the other. "Let's do this thing." A brief shadow flickers at the edge of the stage, dismissable as a bird or a cloud passing over the sun, but it is of course nothing so benign: Ravage creeps underneath the scaffolding and makes his way carefully through the maze of support beams, sensors alert for the noises above that tell him when he's reached the spot just under the guests of honor. There, he sits down and methodically, yet swiftly gets down to work. A panel slides open on the top of his paw, and from subspace he draws a rectangular electronic device that affixes with putty to the primary weight-bearing support for this section of the stage. With a light touch that doesn't seem possible for a mode lacking opposable thumbs, he inputs several commands on the front panel of the device, and then, with an almost visible smirk, he backs out quietly the way he came. A muted red LED readout begins to count down the seconds. Boomslang glances up from the scope at the sound of a jet overhead, but a quick check reveals it to be none of the Autobots (unless they have a new one) and he resumes covering the operative. He can't SEE the operative, but he can see if anyone else reacts to his presence, which is almost as good. Slugfest crouches down and makes a pathetic attempt to cover his audios with his stubby little forelegs. Boomslang reaches over and switches off his parabolic mic in anticipation of Ravage's device detonating, then switches on the recording mode on his guncamera. Customs are customs and although it might look incredibly silly for two Autobots to hold scissors across a red ribbon, it's part of the deal. After a few shutters and bulbs go off from the assembled press, the Technobots slice through the ribbon, drawing a round of applause from the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you! Knowledge is power!" shouts Lightspeed over the roar of claps. Shuffling away the large pair of scissors from the Autobots, the heavy-set man poses for a few pictures himself with Lightspeed and Scattershot before he motions to the entrance. "Alright everyone! The Chicago Techo-Library is now officially open for your pleasure! Enjoy all the great books we've got to offer!" So far the Autobots' community service has gone flawlessly and it appears as if everything will wrap up soon. Hoards of eager people start to pack into the library and a few volunteers are quickly trying to proccess new library card applications. "Well Scattershot, I'd say this operation was a success. With any luck, 87 percent of these humans will return to the library in the future for its many educational tools." And that of course, is when the bomb detonates. As the throngs of people make their way up to the front entrance, there is suddenly a muffled WHUMP sound from below, and footing beneath them abruptly collapses in a billowing plume of smoke and debris. Every car alarm on the street goes off at once, and a trailing end of the cut ribbon lights up in flames. Slugfest peeks over the edge again after the blast. "Okay! What we do now? Drop in?" he asks. "Hit 'em!" agrees Boomslang. "I've got you covered!" Scattershot reacts instinctively at first, throwing an arm to cover himself and then crouching low to try and keep his footing. "Frak! What the?!" He waves a hand in front of his optics, trying to clear it from all the smoke and debris caused by the bomb. "Lightspeed -- Lightspeed? Slaggit, can't see a thing!" Rather than rely on his strictly-average senses, the Technobot leader transforms into his third mode, radar panels unfolding and feeding him sensor data...and it's very unwelcome data indeed. "Decepticons! Lightspeed, we're under attack! We've gotta clear these civilians out an' set up defensive positions!" Scattershot transforms into his Battlestation mode. Combat: Battlestation initiates a radar sweep of the area. Combat: Ravage has been found! Combat: Boomslang has been found! Talk about having the rug pulled out from under you. As the stage collapses from the powerful explosion, Lightspeed falls into a pile of dirt and concrete rubble. "My processors would say you are absolutely right Scattershot! Decepticons indeed! We're under attack!" Clawing his way out of the hole in the ground, the Technobot looks for the heavy-set man, but doesn't see much with the cloud of dust and debris still keeping the area hazy. "Attention humans! We're under attack! Please take cover immediately while we deal with the attackers!!" Seeing a few people that are trapped under a piece of stage, the Technobot immediately bolts over to pry the heavy beam off them. "Hurry! Run and find cover inside the library!" Drawing his Proton Rifle from subspace, the Autobot checks his radar as Scattershot uncovers the Decepticons in the area. "My estimates have us outnumbered Scattershot, but I'll defend as best as I can!" Combat: Lightspeed sets his defense level to Guarded. Slugfest leaps down from the building, revving his chainsaw plates. "Me cut all to tiny pieces! Then read books then burn! Books only good on tape!" The little stegosaur curls into a ball as he falls, so that he can roll right into Lightspeed! Combat: Slugfest misses Lightspeed with his Chainsaw Plates attack! //Take them down before they can mount a counterattack!// Boomslang transmits to the other Decepticons. //You don't want the likes of Scattershot getting airborne!// Picking out Scattershot as obviously the greater threat (Lightspeed seems to be more like the brains of the operation), Boomslang lets fly at the hulking silhouette with a hypervelocity slug fired into the cloud with a crack of thunder. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang strikes Battlestation with his Obscured Shot attack! -2 Ravage is spotted by Scattershot's sensors just as he leaps out of the rubble-cover of his own devising, spurred on by Boomslang's orders. There's a ripple of purply energy over his black silhouette as his cloak disengages in midair, and then the Decepticon jaguar is on the downward arc of his pounce, teeth bared and snarling as he comes in for a collision with the stationary battlestation. Combat: Ravage strikes Battlestation with his Pounce (Kick) attack! Battlestation shudders slightly as the slug goes PINGing off his side to sail off into the smoke, leaving sparks and a large crater in his thick armor in it's wake. Ravage's form causes another small shudder, but Scattershot is so large and massive (and well braced) in this mode that the attack seems to have much less affect. "They're everywhere! Lightspeed, I'm reading at least three hostiles. We'll target the ones at close range first." Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to assist Lightspeed's next attack. Slugfest rolls past Lightspeed, right through the doors to the library! He comes to a stop at the librarian's main desk. Peering up over the counter, Slugfest asks, "Do you have 'Go, Dog, Go!'?" Whether by luck or skillful sensor observation, Lightspeed is able to spot Slugfest and his rolling thunder of an attack. Leaping over the smaller Decepticon, the Technobot races for the Battlestation. "Affirmative Scattershot! Based on your radar information, I've formulated a defensive plan to keep our attackers at bay from the library!" Climbing a ladder to head up to Scattershot's observation deck, Lightspeed quickly moves his fingers over the control panel. "I'm activating your point-defense system!" Just as the Technobot enters in the final string of commands, a set of turrents activate and whirl around to find their intended targets. Combat: Lightspeed strikes Ravage with Battlestation 's Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -2 Combat: Lightspeed misses Boomslang with Battlestation 's Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -2 Boomslang hits the deck as the artillery shells start to fly. As soon as there's a pause in the firing he puts his head back up and looks over the Scatterbase for damage with his scope as the smoke around it starts to clear. //We're hardly scratching that thing! I'm deploying anti-armor munitions!// He quickly stows his gear, rolls onto his feet and leaps off of the rooftop, transforming in midair to blast over the city street, aileron-rolling as he pulls up into a vertical climb. At six thousand feet Boomslang cuts the throttle back and noses over to divebomb the Autobot firebase with one of his specialized munitions, a repurposed Vietnam-era chemical weapon filled with one of Mixmaster's vile brews... in this case a pale yellow metal-dissolving heavier-than-air gas! With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Battlestation with his Mk.116 Weteye attack! Ravage was standing on top of Scattershot, trying to tear up a section of armor plating with his claws. As such he is struck not by the projectiles but by the turret itself, as it swings around and knocks him flying off of the Autobot and into the front face of the library. Fortunately, this puts him out of Boomslang's line of fire. Unfortunately, his own made-for-stealth-not-protection armor crumples under the impact. He gets to his feet, shaking his head and somewhat dazed, and tries to take advantage of the distraction of the seeker's attack, taking a moment to narrow his optics and scan the technobot leader's configuration for any weak points. Combat: Ravage analyzes Scattershot for weaknesses Boomslang can exploit. Battlestation nnnhs. "Frak! Lightspeed, I've got red lights across the board. Total defensive systems failure. Whatever that Seeker's packin'...it packs a punch! Can't stay in this mode." The 'engines' in his base fire up, emitting smoke and blowing debris in every direction...then he transforms and lifts up out of the cloud, rocketing into the sky after Boomslang in his Battlecruiser form. "Hope you can handle those two for an astro-sec or two...I'm gonna punch back!" Battlestation transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with his Ram attack! And so the pinball game continue for Lightspeed. As Boomslang's whistling death strikes Scattershot, the red Technobot is flung into the air before he crashes back into what's left of the destroyed stage. "Understood Scattershot! While you take to the skies, I'll teach these Decepticons their first lesson at the library!" Dusting himself off, Lightspeed picks up his Proton Rifle and charges at Ravage much the same way a dog catcher approaches a raging Pit Bull. "Alright Decepticon. The Chicago Techno-Library has a strict, no-animals-allowed policy. Unless you've got a collar handy, I'd suggest you find another establishment to visit." Taking aim with his weapon, Lightspeed fires a few shots at his nimble foe. Combat: Lightspeed sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Lightspeed strikes Ravage with his Proton Rifle attack! With a noisy KRANG Scattershot's blunt nose crashes into Boomslang as the seeker tries in vain to evade the beast rocketing after him. "Gah! Who invited YOU up here?" Boomslang exclaims, transforming and lighting his afterburners to try to keep up with Scattershot long enough to land a blow. His combat knife ejects from its forearm mount into his hand, and he swerves in towards the battlecruiser to try to seize ahold of a wing and stab it in the wing root, guessing that that's where Scattershot's fuel tanks are located. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Boomslang misses Battlecruiser with his Midair Bloodletting attack! Ravage is so focused on his intense scan of Scattershot, his defense systems fail to engage quickly enough to dodge Lightspeed's proton bolts. He tumbles drunkenly to one side, and instinctively leaps for cover -- inside the library. He roughly shoulders aside a few insignificant humans trying to flee the scene, and still blinking spots from his vision he runs up directly to the front desk, where he grabs Slugfest roughly by the tail in his teeth. "Pay attention to the task at hand!" his voice barks out in a scolding tone, and he whips his head around, flinging the little stegosaurus with his chainsaw plates right back out the door. Combat: Ravage strikes Lightspeed with Slugfest's Chainsaw Plates attack! Lightspeed thought he had seen the last of the grammatically-inept Stegosaurus, but he was apparently wrong. Struck square across the chest by the chainsaw-plated Decepticon, Lightspeed is sent crashing into a few rows of library books. Fortunately for him, he's in the "Knitting-Book" section so now humans are injured as a result. "How dare you infringe on these humans' right to learn! Desist immediately!" Calculating an appropriate course of an action like a mini-Computron, Lightspeed whips out an Uzi-looking weapon and focuses it on Ravage. "Allow me to en-LIGHT-en you!" Combat: Lightspeed sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Lightspeed strikes Ravage with his Light-Burst Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Ravage's Accuracy. (Blinded) Battlecruiser 's high speed, combined with armor so thick (and redundant) is enough to avoid the critical hit Boomslang was looking for. He starts to roll away, but then stops and circles once. "You tryin' to shank me? ME?! Don't you know who I AM?!" He flies straight at Boomslang, this time transforming at the last second and trying for a mid-air tackle. If he can latch on, hopefully his weight combined with the Decepticon's will make it impossible for the Seeker to remain in the air. Battlecruiser transforms into his Scattershot mode. Combat: Scattershot misses Boomslang with his Smash attack! Scattershot might also be headed for the ground all by his lonesome. "It was worth a shot," Boomslang replies with a resigned aerial shrug after a moment of worry as he boosts just barely out of the way of Scattershot's mighty, if ponderous, midair charge. He transforms and climbs away, banking back to line up with the road. //Ravage, try to find some cover if you can! I'm going to hold an impromptu book-burning!// With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. F/A-18E "Super Hornet" cruises overhead in a level bombing run, a pair of fat white canisters tumbling unaerodynamically down into the street. With a BWOOMF they burst in the road and a roaring wall of fire rolls out and coats the library in liquid flame, splashing across the street to crisp cars and melt bicycles and climbing up the walls of nearby buildings! Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Scattershot with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" strikes Lightspeed with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! The flyers on the telephone posts had said there would be a B-B-Q as part of the library opening, but this was ridiculous. Once Boomslang's 'Apocolypse Now' explodes in a fury, Lightspeed calls out to any library staff within an earshot. "Things are definitely warming up! I'd suggest you call the local authorities immediately and use whatever fire extinguishers you have at your disposal!" Although no one could pronounce his name, the European architect had designed the building decently enough to weather the harsh elements. The question now was, how long could it hold up with the Decepticons running rip shod outside. "Scattershot! We'd have a 76.4 percent better chance of helping these humans if we disengage from combat! Reaching for a tiny fire extinguisher off a crumbling wall, the Technobot starts to blast the flame around him, hoping their attackers are content with the extensive damage they've already caused. F/A-18E "Super Hornet" does another aeileron roll in malevolent glee as he nails the target zone with the firebombs and manages not to light himself on fire in the process, an uncommon enough event that it warrants special celebration. Coming out of the roll he noses up and climbs away, sounding the retreat. //Mission accomplished, Decepticons! Return to base!//